The present invention relates to an arrangement for a train system consisting of vehicles capable of connection in a row, which exhibit lifting devices to permit them to be lifted between a lowered position enabling them to be driven under loading cassettes functioning as load carriers and a raised position enabling the vehicles to be driven on a base with the load supported between designated loading locations on land or on a ship, in conjunction with which connecting devices are so arranged as to connect the vehicles together with one another in pairs.
Load cassettes with the ability to support the desired load, as the need arises, are so arranged as to be transported between load storage locations on land and on board vessels with the help of vehicles exhibiting drive devices enabling them to be driven between desired locations with the load. For this purpose, the vehicles are connected together with rigid couplings, which means that the distance between the vehicles, and thus between the load cassettes and the load supported thereon, is considerable and of no benefit when the cassettes are lowered at the designated storage locations on board ships or in storage areas. It is, of course, necessary to have a certain distance between the vehicles, viewed in the longitudinal sense, in order for them to be capable of turning when they are being transported on land without making contact with one another at their corners, as they would otherwise have to exhibit a completely rounded rear and front part.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problems efficiently and safely by simple means.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the aforementioned connecting devices are formed from telescopic bars that are pivotally mounted both vertically and horizontally, so that a certain distance is provided between the vehicles, viewed in the longitudinal sense, when the telescopic bars are in their extended position, so that the vehicles, when they are being transported on land, shall be capable of turning without making contact with one another at their corners, and so that a small distance is present between the vehicles, viewed in the longitudinal sense, when the telescopic bars are set to the retracted position, so that the vehicles, when set down at their storage locations, shall be capable of being packed closely together.